Curable compositions are often used as coatings in a wide variety of industries. Such industries may include but are not limited to landcraft such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles, motorcycles; watercraft such as boats, ships and submarines; aircraft such as airplanes and helicopters, industrial such as commercial equipment and structures including walls and roofs; construction such as construction vehicles and structures including walls and roofs, military such as military vehicles, and military structures including walls and roofs, for example, ammunition cases and battery enclosures; and the like.
In these industries, coatings serve a variety of purposes such as protecting various components against damage due to corrosion, abrasion, impact, chemicals, ultraviolet light, flame and heat, and other environmental exposure. Accordingly, considerable efforts have been expended to develop coating compositions with improved properties.
Curable compositions can also be used in the footwear industry. Footwear, such as a shoe, is generally divided into two parts, an upper and a sole. The upper is the portion of the footwear designed to comfortably enclose the foot, while the sole, which typically includes an insole, optionally a midsole, and an outsole, is the portion of the footwear designed to provide traction, protection, cushioning, and/or a durable wear surface.
The upper is typically comprised of many different components, often made of different materials. Such materials include, for example, natural leather, synthetic leather, vinyl, and fabric such as nylon; other textiles may also be used. Many of the upper components, particularly the “toe”, can experience wear and/or abrasion during even normal use of the shoe.
Similarly, the sole often includes different components made of different materials. Midsoles are typically made of foam, such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) foam or polyurethane, such as TPU, foam. These materials compress resiliently under an applied load, such as the forces generated by the feet and legs during physical activity. Many shoes, particularly athletic shoes, include filled cushioning devices or bladders within another shoe component, such as a midsole, outsole and the like. The bladders can be inflatable inserts made of polymeric materials that are resistantly compressible to provide additional cushioning to the wearer of the footwear. These bladders can be filled, for example, with a gel, water or other fluid, such as air or nitrogen. Outsoles are often made of synthetic and/or natural rubbers, such as silica-filled rubber compositions. The outsole can also experience wear and/or abrasion during even normal use of a shoe.
Improved resistance and/or durability of shoe components to wear, abrasion, and other damage is therefore desired.